


Consumed Confession

by MeinEinUndAlles



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeinEinUndAlles/pseuds/MeinEinUndAlles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Governor Ferguson wants Miss Bennett to confess.</p><p>*I don't write stories, but I couldn't help myself after watching these two on screen. Two damaged individuals - damaged in very different ways and through very different circumstances, but damaged nonetheless. If only they could have "come undone" together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vera Bennett stormed down the corridor, she had finally reached her limit with the Governor's games and issues.

_Just who does she think she is anyway? It has been a week! Whatever reasoning she has and not even trusting me enough to disclose. Trust, always rambling on about trust, and this is how she acts? I will march in there right now and find out..._

Vera hesitated outside her boss’s office door. The name plate securely fastened to the middle of the door read Governor Ferguson. Vera stopped briefly to admire the name with a petite finger delicately tracing the letters. Vera paced. She paced again. And she paced some more. Hanging her head down, she stared at her shoes as she walked back and forth in front of the Governor's office door and window, contemplating her entrance.

_Oh, who am I kidding? I'm going to the break room, getting my stuff, and going home.  
_

The Governor sat in her chair, applying concentration to the multiple CCTV windows on her laptop, yet attempting to squash an irritation rising as her Deputy obnoxiously passed the window obsessively. After the umpteenth time, the Governor sighed, "Miss Bennett! Get in here! Now!"

Shattered concentration, Vera lost her footing and stumbled against the corridor wall.

"VERA?! I said NOW!"

Vera brushed herself off and straightened her uniform. Fumbling with the doorknob as awkwardly as a teenage boy attempting to steady a condom for the first time, Vera finally poked her head through.

"What is wrong with you, Deputy? You're out there spinning like a mouse on a wheel when you obviously need to speak with me. Sit. Now. And, speak."

Vera sunk into the seat opposite the Governor, wide blue eyes transfixed on the tops of her shoes below.

"I-I'm sorry--- Governor. I was trying to--- I mean I was thinking about which errands I needed to run before I can go home."

"Your demeanor did not indicate thoughts of errands, it illustrated urgency saturated with indecision. Why exactly are you pacing outside my door?"

"As I was saying--- Well, I---"

"Well, what? Get on with it! My time is valuable and if you want my attention, come to me with possession of confidence."

The Governor, a definition of confident, turned in her chair, now facing Vera and presenting a blank facial canvas. Realizing Vera's indecisiveness could become extensive, which Ferguson did not have all night to contend with, the Governor decided to momentarily disarm the Deputy, "Vera, I'm here... you have my attention, just talk to me..."

Cautiously shifting in her seat as she might be struck by a rattle snake at any moment if she shifted too quickly, "Governor, we haven't had drinks lately, it seemed to become a regular occurrence, and well--- I’m confused--- debriefing is an excellent stress relief." Eyes never lifting to meet the other pair of eyes in the room.

 _Stress relief? I could serve up a better form of stress relief, Miss Bennett,_ the Governor scoffed inside.

The Governor smirked ever so slightly. Vera and Joan had been having drinks for several weeks, after their shift ended, then suddenly the Governor pulled back and made herself unavailable for a few days. It was, indeed, a cat and mouse game. The Governor appreciated drawing someone into her, then releasing them as if they never mattered. She knew exactly how to draw Vera close, then send a tidal wave of confusion crashing down by providing the cold shoulder. It not only created confusion, but insecurity for the other party, and the Governor delighted in it.

"Ah yes, drinks. My mind has been elsewhere. I've had a preoccupation with the CCTV's lately."

"Tha--- That's okay, Governor. I just wondered if I--- had--- maybe done something to upset you."

"No, Vera. Doreen and her circumstance has been on my mind a lot lately."

The Governor arched an eyebrow and smiled inside knowing that she had just said the magic word, the word that will strike a nerve - Doreen. Vera's shameless jealousy of the attention afforded to Doreen was definitely a sore spot. Vera had stood watch while the Governor provided Doreen with ice cream. Vera also witnessed the Governor holding Doreen's hand and stroking her hair as she delivered a baby. Doreen had recently received the touch Vera desperately wanted again.

Vera craved the touch of the Governor ever since the imposing woman had picked Vera up after she fell on the way to her car after shift. It had been raining and Vera slipped on a slick speed bump. Fletcher had been walking near Vera as it happened. The Governor, leaving shift a few seconds after Vera and Fletch, approached swiftly and shouldered Fletcher out of the way.

"Your assistance isn't required here, Mr. Fletcher, good night!"

Vera watched as the man stumbled several feet, almost falling, from the Governor's push. Joan picked Vera up effortlessly, she gripped her tightly in her arms, carrying her in the position one would carry a partner across the threshold. The shove of Fletcher and the way Miss Bennett felt protected while the Governor carried her, it excited Vera yet planted the seed for an internal havoc of obsession. Vera felt the Governor's fingers dig into her flesh, digging in deep and hard. With each jolt of deeper applied pressure, Vera winced and swore she witnessed the Governor smirk. It was a feeling she desired to have again, and to see the spark of pleasure it brought to the other woman's face. But, after that incident, the drinks stopped and Vera panicked through a full work week of nothing. Vera began to obsess, long after she went home from her day's work, and it kept her awake at night as each day passed without debriefing with the Governor.

The unfortunate turn of events prompted the pacing outside the Governor's door as Vera was determined to not allow the Governor to pull away, not after what she witnessed in the Governor's eyes as Vera was being carried. Something happened that day, after the falling incident, and so many questions haunted Vera’s days and nights: _Why would she have pushed Fletch? Was she jealous? Couldn’t stand to see Fletch put his hands on me, even if just to help me up? Why was she rushing to come to my side and assist? What was that spark in the Governor’s eyes about when I winced? Where is the Governor now? Why the hell am I obsessing on this woman?! Am I imagining everything?_

"Vera? Did you hear me? VERA??"

Vera was suddenly jolted back from her memories, "Oh, sorry. Right. I know you are busy, Governor - wait, what... did you say Doreen’s name a minute ago?" Vera's head shot up, her chest heaved deeply and paused, and her eyes settled on the Governor.

The Governor, never missing a beat, noticed the jealousy and, struggle, swirling in Vera's eyes. However, Vera suddenly appeared lost again, her eyes studied the Governor's handsome, strong featured face, searching for some sort of emotion. Vera's eyes pleaded for some sense of want and desire from the Governor, but the controlled woman sat emotionless, always playing her cards right; although emotions were stewing like the initial stage of a tornado.

Ferguson wanted nothing more than to liquor Vera up and take her right in the office. Thoughts of picking Vera up and slamming her on the desk, ripping her clothes off, and thrusting Vera into a psychological state she's never experienced in her passive, pathetic life.

The Governor's body twitched at the thought of thrusting her hips between Vera's legs. The thought of driving Vera deep into a state of pleasure and pain, the thought of Vera's eyes rolling back into her head, and the thought of Vera's nails digging into the flesh of the Governor's forearms was causing the woman's temperature to rise to a very uncomfortable state considering her Deputy was sitting across from her with eyes affixed on the Governor's face.

_Emotions, Joan… no good will come of it._

"Yes, Vera. I just said Doreen. Doreen just had a baby, remember? It's ideal to monitor her closely right now, don't you agree?"

Vera's chest full of air released quickly, breathing out the fatal heart break she thought she was sure to experience with the Governor possibly revealing that she cared for Doreen, then suddenly she inhaled new thoughts of the handsome, distinguished woman. Vera visually soaked up the Governor's essence; the hypnotic and penetrating dark eyes, the controlled expressions, the confident demeanor, sleek dark hair with grey strands adding to the distinguished persona.

"Miss Bennett, where are you? You have done nothing but lose focus during this entire conversation. Is there anything I need to know?"

Vera rejoined reality through the snapping of fingers across the desk from her. The Governor was becoming exasperated. "No, Governor. I mean, I-I--- I'm sorry. Actually, Governor, I'd really enjoy you--- and I--- having a drink or two this evening when our shift ends. I mean--- I--- could use it. I know that we both could."

The Governor stared blankly. Vera started to twitch, assuming she had been too bold in her request for the Governor’s taste.

"Then you shall have it." The Governor smiled and Vera nodded.

 _Well that was easy enough_ , Vera thought to herself.

"Considering your loss of focus during this brief conversation, I am concerned for you and want to ensure you are okay. Drinks are definitely in order. What time does your shift end, Deputy?"

Vera glanced at the clock on the wall. "Fairly soon, Governor. How about yours?"

The Governor got up from her chair and walked over to Vera, towering over her with arms folded, providing an imposing presence which Vera found absolutely intoxicating, "As soon as yours does, Vera. But, I must finish reading over this report first. 6:30pm. Be on time!"

_Oh God, I’m obsessing again. I can’t stop staring at her. Does she notice? No, I don’t think she does. If she does, she can’t possibly have any inclination of my inability to focus and realization that she is the reason. Look at her… strong, a fascinating mix of beautiful and handsome, assertive, and powerful. Why am I thinking so much about this woman…_

Vera’s thoughts dissipated as a whoosh of air covered her face. The Governor sat on the top edge of her desk, waving her hand in front of Vera as one would do to get the attention of someone who is off in daydream land. Vera's pupils focused and the Governor smirked, “Perhaps you need more than just a drink or two, Deputy.”

"Right. Sorry. My shift ends in 30 minutes, Governor. I’ll see you then." The Governor nodded.

As soon as the door closed the Governor smirked at the interaction between her Deputy and herself. Her thoughts reverted to pain and pleasure, push and pull. As the Governor sat at her desk she closed her eyes and visualized what her Deputy would look like sprawled out across this very desk, directly in front of her, in the thrones of passion.

_Would she scream from excitement, or would she be still, in shock? Would she cry? Would she beg for more?_

Realizing that time was ticking away, the Governor loosened her tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons on her uniform shirt to release some of the heat she was experiencing, and returned to her paperwork until its completion.

The superior’s office has a private kitchen with a fridge and a private bathroom. The Governor walked to the bathroom, and unlocked the door. The door always remained locked as she didn't want anyone using a bathroom she used. A small duffel bag hung on the back of the door, inside contained hand cuffs, an extra pair of black leather gloves, and a nicely sized strap-on cock which would positively rock Vera's timid little world. Vera needed focus and the Governor planned to achieve it.

The Governor flicked a towel out across the counter top in the kitchen, carefully removing everything from the bag for display, admiring the items that will bring an earthquake of desire to this office tonight. Examining the items, providing each one with a light touch of consideration, the Governor reached for the cock and placed it perfectly into position within her trousers.

* _Knock, knock_ * Vera opened the door and called out to the Governor as she stood in the doorway, awaiting permission.

"Sit. Relax. I'm pouring drinks. I'll be with you in a moment."

Vera seated herself on the small couch, opposite from the Governor's desk. She waited...


	2. Chapter 2

Vera rattled on, blathering about the inmates and the latest gossip stewing around the cell blocks. Word on the “street” was the budding relationship between inmate Franky and Bridget Westfall, the prison’s psychiatrist. The Governor resisted a yawn, thoughts turning toward her Deputy and visions of the woman's uniform scattered about the office floor.

“And, what about you, Governor?”

“What was that, Vera?”

“I asked should we have another round?”

The Governor handed Vera a third drink while being conservative with her second, nursing it in order to maintain her controlled state. Vera was flushed and giggling. Alcohol consumption affected them differently. Vera, smaller of the two, reached intoxication faster than her much larger superior.

Vera attempted to squelch a fit of laughter, but failed miserably and started to snort, losing her breath and falling back into the couch.

"What's funny, Vera?"

"I--- I'm sorry, Governor--- I was thinking about when I fell outside in the parking lot and how you shoved Mr. Fletcher. The look on his face. And, you know, you are so strong. Fletch isn't small, but neither are you, and you shoved him like a rag doll."

Not that the Governor didn’t enjoy Vera’s alcohol induced company, but Vera was steadily approaching the point where Ferguson wanted her, and it was time to apply immediate pressure to the throttle, taking it up several notches.

"Yes, he did stumble, didn’t he? You like strength, don't you, Vera? Did Mr. Fletcher not exhibit enough strength for you? Is that why your relationship with him failed?"

Vera choke-snorted on the last giggle that managed to squeak out while she turned to face the Governor.

"Uhhh. No---I told you what happened between myself and Fletch. He was self-serving and attempted to use me one night. He was drunk and I didn’t appreciate it."

“And what, do you think, gave him the impression that you could be used?” The Governor grinned smugly on the couch, opposite sides, but in full view.

“Do you think this is funny, Governor?”

“We aren’t discussing me, Vera. We are discussing you, your attraction to strength, Mr. Fletcher’s lack of it… and… your school girl fascination with my display of strength.”

“School girl fascination? Are you insinuating that I have some sort of crush on you, Governor?”

"You enjoyed watching me push him, didn't you? You enjoy dominance which is why you continually walk through my office door and hover at my desk or cling to me in the corridors. You crave the thought of being taken." The Governor slid closer toward Vera, her arm now placed on the back of the couch, resting comfortably near Vera's head.

"Governor---I---just thought it was funny---and I really don’t appreciate games---"

Suddenly Vera felt her hair twist at the root. The Governor’s hand was touching Vera's head, fingers gliding over her scalp, and raveling the hair into her fist. Vera's head was yanked back and to the side to face the Governor, two faces dangerously close together. Vera could smell the alcohol on her superior's hot breath as she spoke, "Games, Vera? I have a game for you, it's called Confession. I have questions and you will answer them. And, you're going to answer in cuffs."

Vera's eyes widened as the Governor took her other hand to remove the cuffs from her uniform jacket pocket; quickly latching them across Vera's wrists, conveniently cuffed in front so Vera could be displayed in positions exclusively at the Governor’s discretion.

"That's better. Now, where were we? Ah yes, dominance, fascination... confession. You think about it don't you, Vera? My stature, my voice, my demanding tone, my face. My imposing presence. I’ve witnessed and felt on multiple occasions your admiring eyes defining and memorizing, only to have you break contact and withdraw when my eyes secure your stare."

"Governor, I'm not sure what you want me to say or how to answer---I---"

"Enough, Vera! Tell me you think about it. Tell me that I exhaust your thoughts. Say it."

"Governor, please---I don’t really know what---" Vera attempted to plead before being interrupted. Her words tied, eyes wide and frightened, yet strangely enticed as the Governor stands fully erect and now hovering high above Vera. Leaning down, grabbing Vera's hair into her fist again, she growled into Miss Bennett's ear, "Confess that I am your last thought as you descend your state of self-induced arousal in your bed at night."

Still frozen, unable to speak, Vera’s breathing quickened as she began to bite her bottom lip, a signal the Governor interpreted as “proceed without caution.”

The Governor reached for her trousers’ back pocket and launched the infamous black leather gloves out into the open. A curious smile flashed across Ferguson’s lips, a magnetic build intensified between the Deputy and her Governor. Vera's breathing more rapid… encouraging the Governor to press forward.

"Governor, I don't know what you think you're doing here, but I don't---"

Governor Ferguson took several steps back away from her Deputy and began suggestively stretching a glove over one hand, taking her time, ensuring Vera has full view of the activity. Then the next hand takes its gloved form. The Governor's arms now resting at her sides, "Vera, confess your secrets, it’s for the greater good."

"No, you are incorrect, Governor!" With one long stride the Governor overwhelms Vera's personal space, standing above her again, eyes infiltrating and invading into the smaller woman’s.

“No! Do not lie to me!”

A gloved hand grips Vera's face tightly, then softly strokes across her lips with a gloved thumb. Vera’s face softens, and a soothing sigh is released from Vera’s mouth. The corners of the Governor’s mouth curl upward, displaying satisfaction.

Suddenly Vera felt a hot sting across her face and was plastered across the couch, now lying on her side, skirt angled, showing skin well above the knee. The Governor’s eyes darted to the Deputy’s thighs, straining to see what Miss Bennett has to contribute, and holding contempt for the skirt that didn’t inch itself just a little further.

"What the FUCK are you doing, Joan?!”

"Crossing the line that you so desperately need crossed, Vera.”

The Governor grabbed the handcuffs and snatched Vera up to a standing position, leading her around the office with a rough and quickened pace.

“Do you see this office, Deputy? This is my office, and in this office I am your GOVERNOR, you will address me as such.”

While continuing to hold onto the cuffs, the Governor uses her free hand to wrap around Vera's throat. Her throat is tiny, the gloved hand's middle finger and thumb touch the back of the Deputy’s neck. Vera’s eyes display a hint of fright, but she hopes the flickering “want” trumps the fright and the Governor can recognize it.

The secretive pair remain confined within their own thoughts and desires, knowing the other has something delicious to reveal, but unable to release themselves and step off the edge of restriction.

The Governor steps back and objectifies the cuffed Deputy. “Stand still, Vera, and do not look at me. Look at my feet.” The Deputy complied. Ferguson made her way behind Miss Bennett to receive complete perspective of the Deputy’s current state.

The Governor’s face close to Vera’s hair, she inhales and closes her eyes. Vera can hear the other woman’s breathing, it’s ragged and strained, she’s excited.

Abruptly, Vera felt a hand on the back of her shoulder and she received a blow to the back of a knee by the superior’s foot, sending the Deputy crashing down to the ground on her knees. "You enjoy this position, don't you, Miss Bennett? It suits you. Your mother held you down in this position for years and now you cling to me to place you back into your natural element since your mother is gone."

Vera squirms and begins to protest. "No, fuck you, I don't enjoy this position!"

Vera felt a foot rest on the top of her back, between the shoulder blades, gradually inching up to the back of her neck and pushing down, bringing Vera with her face hovering the floor and ass suspended in the air. The Governor leaned back to admire the backside of her Deputy.

"Then break from this position, Miss Bennett. Show me what you're made of."

As Vera attempted to get up, reluctantly, she was pressed down harder and her face compressed to the office floor. The feeling of being held down and restricted sent a wave of thoughts through Vera’s mind: _What I wouldn’t give to feel her absolute weight upon me, lying on top of me, holding me in place, consuming me. Please stop torturing me, Governor… throw me against the wall and fuck me already!_

Interrupted thoughts, an embarrassment overwhelmed Vera as she regarded a hearty chuckle emanating from the Governor.

Unexpectedly, a hand smacked down on Vera’s ass with a slight dig of fingers, squeezing into her buttocks flesh through her skirt. It sent shivers up her spine. Vera felt a flood of wetness rush between her legs.

“Oh My God! Let me up right this minute!!”

"Go ahead, Vera, get up... no one is stopping you. If you don’t like this position, then show me the position you’d prefer. Don’t you have what it takes?"

Vera squirms and wiggles, a fraudulent attempt to break from being held in the degrading position: _Why am I enjoying this? Can she tell I am enjoying it? Oh God, Governor, press harder…push harder. I’m here, don’t release now. Keep pushing._

The Governor inspects tear stained cheeks and scoffs, yanking her Deputy up on her feet, hand firmly resting on the chain between the cuffs. Governor Ferguson detects Vera's fragile stance, weak in the knees perhaps.

"Oh Vera, did you flash back to all the moments as your mother's loyal subservient despite her verbal abuse toward you? What do you think of yourself as you look into the mirror each day? Can you even look into a mirror? Do you shamefully accept your position in the world, lying on your back and just taking whatever someone shoves? How many Fletcher's have you been with, your needs completely dismissed while they achieve theirs next to you, or rather while lying beside you in a false representation of an intimate partner?”

Vera bucked frantically, attempting to release the Governor's hold on the handcuffs. Dark eyes pierce into the windows of Vera's soul, reaching in and ripping out the Deputy’s desires and thoughts, bringing them to life.

"Why all the resistance? Are you trying to going somewhere, toy?"

Vera scoffed, "Toy? Toy… you think I’m your toy… I'll fucking show you toy!"

“What will you show me, little girl? What can you possibly show ME? This is my domain and you soon won’t forget it. You attempt to entice me with the sway of your hips and your shoulders as you walk out of my office. How long did you think I would allow your behavior free of repercussion or violation?”

Annoyed with Vera's silence, another hot sting was felt across Vera's face. Deciding to show strength through submission, knowing what enchanted the Governor and brought false security, Vera held firm in the position of looking “at the Governor’s feet.”

“I’m here, Governor, right here. My position.”

The Governor boasted. “What was that, Miss Bennett? Are you showing me your position? Say it.”

Vera lifted her eyes and mocked the Governor. “Make me say it, Governor. Show me what YOU are made of.”

The Governor cocked her head and narrowed her eyes. “A challenge?” She rubbed her gloved hands together and unveiled her teeth through a wicked grin.

The Governor and her Deputy stood toe-to-toe, the superior began thrusting her weight toward Vera, causing Vera to back up within a few inches from the wall. The Governor whispered into Vera's ear through a husky growl, "Tell me that I consume your thoughts, Vera, and I will take you to a place where you will feel exactly what I am made of.”

One final thrust of Ferguson's weight sent Vera slamming up against the wall. Before Vera could realize what happened, her handcuffed wrists were yanked above her head by one of the Governor's hands and held above her head. The other gloved hand traced Vera's lips and jawline anxiously. Ferguson relaxed her face up against the Deputy’s ear.

Through raspy, labored breaths, Miss Bennett could tell the Governor was losing a part of her collected demeanor, "You deserve this, Vera. You deserve a position at my feet and protected for your gift of compliance. It’s something you crave. Something you’ve wanted, but could never quite align the intricate details in your thoughts due to the unfamiliar territory of intimacy in your life. Your underwear were soaked after I dug my fingers into your arms, applying pressure and releasing, when I carried you to your car after you fell. As I helped you into your car, one leg at a time, your legs were momentarily spread and your panties glistened. Are you going to continue to deny this?”

Vera’s breathing stopped and she felt as if she was going to panic. A real panic was brewing deep inside her. _How can I get out of this? Do I want to leave this office instead of submitting?_ Here it comes. Panic. _I WANT THIS. I NEED THIS. Oh my God, I want her. I need her. I can’t, but I will. Just say it! Tell her! No… just a little more torture before release. Show her your strength, let her continue to lose a part of herself first._

Governor Ferguson's hands grabbed at the Deputy's hips, gripping them tightly, showing her desire for the woman, and lifting her up to her tip-toes. Vera let out a squeak, attempting to stifle a laugh, but Ferguson felt a suppressive jolt from the Deputy's rib cage. The Governor removed her head which was burrowed into the Deputy's shoulder, inhaling the skin on Vera's neck, and flashed her eyes to the Deputy.

Ferguson gathered her composure, knowing well that the Deputy was holding out. “Your silence is deafening, Miss Bennett. Maybe I was wrong about you, maybe you just don’t have what it takes to be mentored... or to satisfy someone of my status.”

With no intention of releasing indefinitely, the Governor let up slight pressure from Vera, who was wedged between the larger woman’s powerful height and weight, and the wall. Vera felt the shift and couldn’t bear the thought of not escalating into the next level between herself and the Governor. _It’s now, or never, Vera. She already knows. She'll pull away._

“You consume me, Governor. My thoughts. You. Always you. At night. During the day. The entire day. Everything I do includes thoughts of you.”

The Governor’s weight shoved roughly into Vera. Vera let out a soft moan and thought, at any moment, she would break through the wall if the Governor pushed any harder. Vera felt lips brush up against her ear. The Governor’s hot breath was making Vera more wet.

Ferguson’s breathing was rapid and she released a deep guttural groan into Vera’s ear, “Tell me you want this life, Vera. I’ll protect you. And worship you from where I stand above you.”

A burning sensation was felt on Vera’s neck, the Governor’s teeth were sinking into her flesh, biting and sucking. “Tell me, Vera. Tell me how badly you’ve wanted me, always me, and I will consume you.”

Vera’s head tilted to the opposite side of where she was being bitten, allowing for more skin exposure to the Governor’s frantic, eager mouth. The Governor grabbed a fist full of her Deputy’s hair and bent her neck opposite even further, taking several more sucking bites out of Vera’s neck. The Governor’s hips began to thrust into Miss Bennett, slow thrusts, but firm. Vera was startled by the hardness she felt between the Governor’s legs. The Governor noticed the look on her soon-to-be lovers face.

“I am going to take you to that state of awareness you’ve dreamed about from the moment you met me. Do you want this life? Do you want me? SAY IT!”

Straining between fast breathing and moans, Vera screamed, “I WANT YOU. I NEED YOU. Make me yours, Governor!”

Vera barely finished howling out her words before she realized she was now eye level with the Governor being held in the position, cuffed hands placed around the Governor’s neck, and hands guiding Vera’s legs to wrap around the Governor’s waist. The cock shifting in Governor Ferguson’s trousers as she walked was grazing Vera’s panty covered lips. Ferguson continued to suck Vera’s neck, inching to her mouth, where she feverishly sucked on Vera’s bottom lip. An invading tongue probed into Vera’s mouth, kissing passionately. And Vera kissed back, willing participant to the Governor’s forceful nature.

Anticipation had Vera looking around the office as Ferguson walked, wondering where she would be taken. The Governor was walking toward the desk, stopping right in front of it, Vera hovering over it still wrapped around Ferguson’s waist. Vera’s cuffed hands were removed from around the Governor’s neck and suddenly Vera was slammed down onto the large desk, knocking the wind out of her.

The Governor stood up to full height, peering down upon her Deputy, smirking, eyes smoldering. Vera tugged at the uniform jacket, enticing the Governor to proceed as she wished. The Governor climbed onto the desk and spread full weight on top of Miss Bennett. Vera gasped at the overwhelming fullness of the weight upon her small frame.

Ferguson guided Vera’s legs from under her and positioned them apart widely in order to fit her hips between the petite woman’s legs. A gloved hand found its way to Vera’s shackled hands, bringing them above her head and held securely in position as the Governor’s mouth found its way back to the Deputy’s to continue the invasion. The other hand found its way under Vera’s lower back, forcefully arching it to meet each thrust of the hips of the Governor. The thrusting increased, harder and faster. The Deputy breathing fast, moaning louder with each pound of hips. The hand holding the cuffs, released and reached down to the uniform trousers, revealing its intent through the sound of a zipper with an anxious swipe. The hand moved to greet the band of Vera’s panties, long fingers teasingly rimmed the band, eventually removing them swiftly until the sound of fabric stretching echoed the room. Cotton underwear soaked with excitement were flung to the floor after the Governor visually applauded the evidence of her Deputy’s arousal.

The Deputy was soaked and swollen as the Governor ran her fingers around the woman’s lips. Governor Ferguson’s two fingers charged inside to admire her work in achieving the current state of her Deputy. As the fingers assaulted further into Vera, the sweet ache becoming unbearable, she reached for the Governor’s arms. Slowly inching up inside the jacket sleeves and digging nails into forearm flesh. Hips bucked wildly as pain and pleasure intertwined.

The Governor removed her hand from the Deputy’s “belle-chose,” sat back on her knees and gripped her cock firmly at the base, admittedly mesmerized at the sight of her wanting lover. Vera looked back into Ferguson’s eyes and noted an abundance of emotion which she has never witnessed on the Governor’s face prior to tonight. The Governor brought her free hand to one of the Deputy’s knees and pushed her legs even wider. Guiding her thick cock toward the drenched display of devotion, she circled Vera’s entrance with the tip. Ferguson’s hand parted the Deputy’s lips to expose the pulsing clit, she pressed the cock head onto the clit and slapped it with approval, making it engorge with permission.

Vera tugged at the Governor’s jacket buttons, fumbling with them, until they popped open. The Governor shrugged out of her jacket and Vera tossed it onto the desk chair. Vera grabbed the Governor’s tie and the taller woman began lowering herself onto the smaller woman, with a hand guiding the cock back to the slippery entrance. The tip pressing firmly against the saturation.

With a swift motion, the cock thrusted deeply into the screaming, thrashing Deputy. The Governor fell onto the Deputy and positioned her gloved hand around the Deputy’s throat, squeezing firmly, restricting breath, and then releasing with an adventurous smile. Hips thrusted hard and rough as the Deputy encouraged the Governor to fuck harder with nails scratching into her back. Vera firmly wrapped her legs around the Governor’s waist, matching the rhythm of the Governor’s hips, swallowing every thrust with deeper dedication.

The Governor lifted slightly, elevating Vera off the desk, to look into her Deputy’s eyes, “You’re mine, Vera. SAY IT, TELL ME!”

“I’m yours, Governor! I always have been, I just needed you to show me where I'm needed!”

As the thrusting assault pushed on, Vera lost control of herself, letting go, reaching that level the Governor promised by allowing Ferguson to consume her from the inside-out. If Vera thought she was obsessed prior to acquiring the new position with the Governor, she really had no idea what lie ahead. But, she seemed to have some sort of clue… she craved strength and protection, and up until the Governor, she never felt anything remotely similar. But now, she truly felt free. In return for providing Vera’s desires, the Governor would receive her own sense of protection… and understanding.

The Governor collapsed on top of Vera. Both women breathing each other in. Replaying the events of the intimate encounter as they gripped firmly through the spiraling descent.

“This is just the beginning of what we will provide to each other. Now… it’s late… follow me home. You will stay with me.”


End file.
